


Remembrance

by FadedNobody



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Rated E for my swearing, also some buttzex, cause fuck you, idgaf what you think, read it or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-22 11:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedNobody/pseuds/FadedNobody
Summary: With his memory completely gone Link travels all of Hylia looking to reclaim it. Only instead of what the Godess wishes Link to recall another player interferes in his quest to destroy calamity ganon. Instead returning memories of a life long past.





	1. Twins

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm suddenly offended that Dark Link never made an appearance in BOTW outside of Link being able to wear the Dark Trousers (hehe) Dark Tunic and Dark Cap. So ofc I gotta put this shit in here. I don't give a FUCK if you don't think this should exist. It does now. Suck it. (picture the 'suck it' arm hip movement that was popular in the 90s. Ha, jokes on you)

Sunlight, bright yet not too harsh split the sky in a brilliant radiance of light. The cool earth seemed to shiver at the first tongues of light, its fingers coming through waist high grasses, ever untamed in the vast expanse of the wilds. A breeze stirred the hillside. The campfires smoke dying away as the dawns light reached even the shadows that nestled the brief camp of .. well no one really.

Link stared at the sunrise. As he had every morning since he came to in a cave, stark naked and lying in a puddle. Since then the voices only ever quieted at night. Ever since he woke up, he knew nothing of himself. Links body seemed to react on pure instinct and adrenaline whenever monsters were around, something that utterly terrified him sometimes. Just the sixth sense of danger that set the hairs on the back of his neck, then left him with a bloody weapon in hand and a dead hobgoblin at his feet.

Whispers at the very edge of his hearing urged him to move, to complete his quest, fulfill his destiny. Link had only achieved a couple hours of stress sleep throughout the night. Just the other day he had dropped off the edge of the world, down into the rest of civilization. Maybe three days before that he had woken up? Time was hard to track when sleep was elusive and ghosts haunted his dreams.

Link shuddered, pushing himself to his feet. _Ghosts_. He had never thought they were real.

A pause.

Had he?

Rubbing his face Link tried not to reflect on things he knew he had once known or felt. Doing so only gave him a headache worse than the first hit a hobgoblin had scored on his unarmored noggin since he awoke. Dressed only in the rattiest clothes he had scrounged from chests Link stomped out the coals, not wanting to leave them hot enough to catch fire unattended. His blue eyes flicked up to the massive cliff he had jumped from the previous evening. He wasn't sure how in Hylia he'd get back up there if he would need to.

Setting his boots towards the rising sun he followed the road, armed only with a handful of branches, a spiked moblin club he had scored off a corpse and a chipped wooden shield. The ghost had sent him in the direction of a town. Some place named Kakariko Village. It didn't ring any bells and for that Link was mildly thankful.

His boots scuffed and kicked up slight puffs of dust along the dirt road. Almost childishly he enjoyed the skittering stones and absentmindedly bunted a single stone several feet. Left boot right boot the stone skipped in front of him, taking turns with his kicks to keep the stone ahead of him.

Of course the game ended as the stone skipped and jumped off into the grass lining the road. Sighing he strode past its hiding place, he had a task to complete, as much as he would rather spend time just exploring.

In that moment the sound of heavy blocked foot falls reached his over sensitive ears. Link froze looking ahead in the road. Whatever it was it had more than a single pair of legs. They got louder and closer, yet his anxiety did not rise and instead he found his legs shuffling off to one side of the road.

A beast of burden came clopping down the road, a hylian traveler atop its shoulders. The beast was a brown color, covered in short fur and its mane was a reddish orange. Atop its shoulders the hylian was of dark sun-blackened skin with jet black hair trimmed just above his jaw line. The beast slowed to a stop and the hylian greeted Link unbidden.

"Yee-haw! My names Spinch!" A beaming smile spread across the mans face and Link grinned nervously back at him.

"And this is my horse Spinch!" Links smile faltered.

What.

"That's right–same name! Is it confusing? I dont care!" The man patted his horses neck. "We're The Spinches."

Link stared at the hylian, confused as hell. "The Spinches.." Link stared at the horse and reached a hand out. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure you can man! Say. You should change your name to Spinch!"

Spinch the horse turned its blocky head to Link and nickered softly. Uncertainly he placed his hand open palm on the horses broad flat muzzle.

"Soft.." Link grinned and shrugged. "Maybe Mister Spinch, but I think I'd name a horse Spinch if I could."

Spinch the hylian grinned howling and thrusting a fist high in the air, as if in victory. "Yahoo! If you need any help catching a horse you should seek out the stable men, they can give ya all sorts of tips and tricks to catching your own horse."

Spinch the horse seemed to flick his head in irritation at his riders exuberance. Link smiled and backed up. Spinch the horse nickered again and then at a nudging from Spinch the hylian set his hooves to the road again.

Link waved in farewell and set his boots towards where The Spinches had ridden from. A deep set ache formed in his heart. Somehow, he felt as though he had once owned a horse, and now that the wound of loss had opened, it pulsed in dull pain with every beat of his heart.

Brown, he knew would be the color of the horse he would find. Just like Spinch, only maybe not with the flaming red orange mane and tail. A slight crisis fell over his mind as he walked. Deep down he knew there would be no replacing his beloved horse partner. Undoubtedly there would be no way of finder her either, she had probably died long ago, right after he had been sealed in that chamber if not a few years after.

The ache throbbed harder and the hero of time fought to keep tears from leaking form his eyes. He missed her so very much.

Wait.

She?

Link felt the dull throb of a headache beginning to build. He didn't know how but he was certain his past horse had been female. Scrubbing at his eyes he stared ahead, then nearly tripped over his own boots in shock. In his path towards the mountains–particularly a single mountain divided in half, the one called Dueling Peaks– lied a field where within stood a trio of grazing horses. Wild horses.

Link grinned suddenly eager beyond measure. Yet despite his excitement he had no idea how he would get on the back of these things. They were very tall at the shoulder, their pelts a deep solid black and brown. Spinch the horse had a rump dotted with white and brown, as though someone had painted his bum white and then speckled it with spots.

Striding up towards the miniature herd he paused as the animals suddenly jerked their heads up and at the sight of him turned and fled. Link stared after them in confusion, then shrugged. Spinch the hylian _had_ said something about 'catching' his own horse.

Turning back to the road he followed it as it wove around bluffs and hills, towards the towering mountains. A group of hobgoblins were camped out by the rivers he passed, his adventure sense tingled at the sight of their massive skull hut. _Treasure_. It whispered, like a devil on his shoulder.

However the angel on his 'shoulder' was jumping up and down on the top of his head like an exuberant brat screaming 'HORF! HORF! HORF! HORF!' So for now Link passed the monsters by.

Crossing the bridge that spanned the river Link entered the crag that split the mountain in two. More hobgoblins were camped along the river that flowed between the mountain halves. Thankfully the camp was on the other side of the river and sounding the alarm at the sight of him passing by, the monsters could do little more than run to the edge of their bank and howl and jeer. Once out of sight, they returned to jumping around their fire where several skewered fish were roasting on spears stabbed into the wet sand.

The trip through Dueling Peaks had taken most of the day, now the sun was beginning to set behind the crest of Dueling Peaks. The whispers at the edge of his hearing were growing louder, for some Link could almost make out the words. This always happened when night began to fall, yet for some reason after darkness clouded the light, the sound of their ghostly voices quieted. However until then Links hearing was battered by voices no one else could hear.

Boots kicking into a run Link bolted down the road, a waste of stamina but he just _had_ to escape. Escape the voices. An odd shape bulged on the darkening horizon. However it was well lit and where there was light there were people. He pushed himself to run faster, his breath whipping to and from his lungs, heart bounding to the tune of his boots until he reached the light. Darkness settled across the land and Link all but threw himself within the ring of light.

Lying there as he caught his breath Link reveled in the silence. Outside of his own heavy breathing and the sound of blood rushing in his pointed ears, the whispers were gone. Sitting up Link looked around him and as if for the first time, spotted the trio of horses in a side stall. They were feasting upon a trough filled with oats and alfalfa. Pushing himself to his feet Link nearly ran over to them. They paid him little mind until he reached out to touch one.

"Hey! You there! Quit messing with my horse!" A young voice yelled at him.

Another voice, equally young and squeaky shouted. "Your horse? That's _my_ horse!"

Hand retracted Link eyed the two children that were now bickering over ownership of the beast. The horse nickered and bobbed its massive block of head at the two and the twins quieted.

"Tch whatever."

Links eyes flitted from one child to the other then back. What. The. Hell.

They were exactly alike.

Links mind took a sharp downward spiral. What had happened in the time he had been asleep? Did every one look the same now? Did everyone share their name with their animals? With each other? Were these kids also named Spinch? Was the horse named Spinch? Were all horses named Spinch?

As if completely unaware of Links internal crisis the child on the right spoke, thrusting a thumb towards Link. "Hey Shibo you think this guy's interested in horses?"

Shibo crossed his arms and glared at Link, assessing the stranger. "Looks like it to me!" Shibo nodded, as though he were confirming his own words. "He's just itching to get in the saddle."

Link stared at the two exactly identical children. Right down to their clothes they were the same.

"You really can tell just by looking into his eyes! Bro, his head is just _filled_ with horse stuff right?"

"That's right! Just look at his eyes! Right now in his head its just horses, horses, horses, food, and horses.. right?"

The child on the left held up his hands, gesticulating that it was plain to see.

Link wanted to correct the twins, to ask them why they looked exactly the same. But he was half afraid that if he said anything they would start speaking in riddles and talk backwards or something.

The kid on the right grinned, "Alright! I'm Darton! If you have any questions about horses just ask us!"

The kid on the left–not Darton–thrust a hand up, "I'm Shibo! Do you wanna hear some tips to help you master your horse? Yay or neigh?"

The twin child Darton snorted.

The joke sailed right over Links head.

"That's one of my dads jokes." Shibo swiped his thumb across his nose and sneered.

Darton perked up at Links lack of response. "Say wheres your twin?"

Shibo eyed Link suspiciously as well. "Yeah, why don't you have a twin?"

Information overload, situation lost control. Link stared at the children, still confused as hell until the sound of a bell ringing saved him from having to respond.

Darton and Shibo jumped at the sound and grinned at Link. At the same time.

"See you in the morning no-twin." One of the twins waved at link. He wasn't sure which, they looked exactly the same. Then the duo ran around the curve of the building and disappeared.

Link crouched down and stared at the dirt between his boots. What the hell was going on? Are there no normal people anymore?

The sound of boots stepping through the dusty dirt caught Links attention and he looked up. Almost relieved that there was just a regular guy standing there.

"Hey there! Welcome to Dueling Peaks Stables. I didn't catch ya earlier but the boys said some stranger was out petting the horses." The man grinned and offered a hand out to Link to help him to his feet which Link took gratefully.

The man turned to look out on the dark landscape a wistful expression on his face. "Nice area huh? It's hard to believe but this place was nearly destroyed just a hundred years ago. However thanks to the blessing of the Dueling Peaks everything is full of life again."

Link kept his dumb mouth shut. There would be no explaining that he just woke up from a coincidentally hundred year long coma and had no idea that this place had been destroyed. So Link nodded in agreement.

"Even the wild horses are back, that's a lot of energy in this place." The man grinned at Link. "I'm Rensa. Where are you headed to traveler? Both Kakariko and Hateno Village are nearby."

Link grinned and shrugged. "Off to Kakariko I suppose."

Rensa nodded and moved to light the cook fire, his mouth spouting information on the kakariko inhabitants, the sheikah clans powers and the ancient stories of the great conflict between the sheikah and the king a hundred years ago. "agh but anyways if you follow that road north you'll reach a big bridge, just cross it and keep following the road. You'll reach the village gates in about a day on horseback."

At this Link's shoulders fell. "How long on foot?"

Rensa stared at Link. "What you cant catch a horse? I'll have you know I'm the second best horse wrangler in all of Hylia. My brother's the best though if he cant help you.. well you could ask my sons. They've got plenty good knowledge on catching your own steed."

A nervous prickling crawled up Links back. "Your sons?"

Rensa nodded, in a way that was far to reminiscent of that one twin Shiba or something. "Yup. My twin Tasseren and I run the Dueling Peaks stables, my boys Darton and Shibo help out."

All at once Links crisis returned full force. He couldn't help but stare at Rensa with a hollow look of confusion.

"Say, rest up in a clean bed tonight and we'll help you get a ride sorted out. That way you don't have to be hoofin' it all around on your own two feet." Rensa grinned at Link and led him around to the front of the stables. Inside, lo and behold was a man who looked exactly identical to Rensa.

Link slumped around to the inner counter, his blue eyes fixed on the man behind it.

"Welcome to my stable, we also double as an inn." Tasseren grinned at him.

Link smiled weakly back. "I'd like a bed for the night."

Tasseren nodded, rupees were paid and for the duration of the transaction Link could only marvel at the fact that both Tasseren and Rensa wore the exact same outfit. Right down to the lime green scarf.

"Wash basin's around back, don't mind the goats."

Links heart nearly jumped into his throat, then he chuckled nervously to himself, having nearly mistaken the word goats for ghosts. Damn he needed some sleep.

Leaving his things by the bed they had deemed as his Link washed up with water from the bucket around back. A rectangular bit of stone angled to allow the water to run off away fro the building was the 'basin.'

Scooping small cups of water to wet his naked self he used a rag and some goat milk soap to clean the sweat and dirt from his skin. With eagerness for sleep weighing heavily on his eyelids he rinsed, dried himself with the supplied threadbare towel and clad only in his underwear returned to the bed. Drawing the curtain around it to block out the many flickering lights Link laid himself down to sleep. Rensa and Tasseren were chatting quietly over by the horse counter and the twins Darton and Shibo were snoring softly in their sleep.

"One spotted horse .. Two spotted horse .."

Despite the utter creepiness that was every one having twins he couldn't help but wonder where his twin would be. If he had one. Link didn't have much time to think on it as the darkness pulled him in to a much needed deep and fitful slumber.


	2. Mirror Demon

Morning comes to the tune of horse hoof beats and the daily bustle. Blue eyes open and he finds the curtain provides a decent amount of light blocking. Enough so that if he wished Link could nap even in the middle of the day. The only issue with that being the middle of the day tends to be the warmest. Pushing his blankets off and dressing himself he thrusts back the curtain. Immediately daylight floods his eyes and he squints briefly.

Tasseren turns from the horse counter out front and gives him a wave before returning to the customer in front of him. Donning the few weapons he had Link set out to the cook fire and the horse stalls. The insanely creepy twin children should be around there somewhere and he needed instruction on catching his own horse.

He found them almost too quickly.

"Hey look its the twin-less dude!"

Great. Was that his name now? The savior of Hyrule demoted to 'the twin-less dude?'

Shibo turned from what he was doing, a pail of oats hanging from his small child fist. "hey! You need some tips on catching a horse now?"

"If you're not too busy." Link nodded.

The twins went all out in their explanation. they crouched, miming their 'best' horse stalking maneuvers and when to soothe the wary beast. After all was said and done they bid him good luck. "Don't forget! the spotted ones are easiest to tame since they're less wild than the solid colored horses."

Link nodded and turned towards the lightly wooded field. His expression determined he jogged lightly out towards the fields. Almost immediately he spied four horses. Three with spots and one solid grey. He crouched down and began to creep towards the herd. Sure they recommended trying for a easier horse, but at the moment speed was a necessity, and who knows how a horse could take a hit if worse came to worst? No, he needed the best horse he could get and at the moment it was this grey stallion.

Creeping ever so slowly he froze when different horses would lift their heads to survey the area, then continue closer when they returned to grazing. Link was barely five feet away when the horses al jerked their heads up, their eyes rolling as they sensed imminent danger.

Seizing the chance Link threw himself towards the grey horse, His body seemed to recall how to hop up to its back and his legs clamped tightly over the horses sides. The trio of spotted horses screamed and then bolted, though it was more of a trot than a run. Thighs clamped down hard on the horse and he gripped its mane as the wild stallion bucked and reared. Far too soon Link found himself being toppled to the ground. The horse whinnied in victory and then ran fast as the wind away towards the tree cover.

Sitting up link rubbed his shoulder, having landed on it pretty heavily in his return to earth. Blue eyes flitted around the field and he groaned. The horse was gone, surprisingly though, the spotted horses only trotted a few yards away and then stopped, eying him suspiciously. Getting to a crouch he grumbled about having to give it a few practice runs before seeking out the grey horse again.

Creeping towards the spotted horses was terribly easy. They watched him the whole time and just.. stared. Once he was within ten feet they started walking away from him. Link scoffed at their blatant disregard for danger and stood proper before jogging after them. The horses upped their speed to a trot but didn't bother to run away.

Leaping onto the back of the nearest one, a creamy palomino and white he gripped the horses sides with his body and with a couple fistfuls of its white mane rode out the beasts panic.

Once calmed he urged the horse into motion, rewarding it as the horse listened and jerking hard on its mane to redirect its movements otherwise. Link returned to the stables at a canter, Rensa applauded him and Link, un-eager to hop off the horse lest it flee called to Tasseren.

The man behind the counter grinned, "Gotcha, you sure this is the one? Not a problem. We charge a registration fee to help support our conservation efforts. The fee also gets you a locally made saddle and bridle for your horse. The fee is twenty rupees. Is that OK?"

Link nodded, pulling out a bright red rupee and flicking it to the stable man. Rensa strode over and Link hopped down. Surprisingly the horse had no interest in fleeing back to its wild home and took the bit and bridle over its head with almost practiced ease.

Tasseren called out to him again. "What would you like to name her?"

At this Link stopped. A name bubbled to his lips and rested on the tip of his tongue. He wasn't sure what would come out but he swallowed it back down. No, this horse was not her. This horse.. was a new her. She would be named..

"Paint." Link nodded to himself.

Rensa eyed Link with a look of disbelief. "What you'll name her after the type of horse she is?"

Lin sputtered. "She just looks like someone painted her up with white though."

Tasseren laughed at this and shook his head. "This horse you see is called a paint horse. The solids each have their own types depending on their coloration. And the ones with the spots only on their flanks are called appaloosas. If you'd really want to go with 'Paint' we'll put it on her bridle. Wherever you go no matter what stable you find we all work together to locate and return horses to their owners. No matter how far or wide the horse roams."

Link nodded and felt the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment. "We'll go with um.." He searched the area around him for something, anything he could name the horse. Bucket? Pitchfork? Hay? "Oats?" Link tested out.

Tasseren shrugged and wrote it down. "Oats it is then." It seemed the stableman sensed Links lack of creativity and pestering him for a more unique name would be like pulling teeth. They had a business to run after all, cant spend every new horse registry pressuring riders to be special with their mounts.

Rensa took the horse off and after some banging and clanging Oats returned fully shoe'd. Rensa explained several of the straps across the saddle and how to adjust to Links comfort levels as he would be on the road. To return to any stable for repairs should the leather wear or crack and upon the loss or damage of shoes to seek out either an inn with horse stalls or any of the many stables located across Hylia to get her hooves trimmed and re-shoe'd.

Grinning Link bowed and thanked them before turning back to Oats. She gave him the stink eye and turned to watch him as he leveraged back into the saddle. It took an extra kick to get her moving and she strayed from the road on occasion, but with Links gentle but firm guidance they began on the road north towards Kakariko Village.

Oats insisted on a pace no faster than a canter, each time Link urged her to run she would listen for a short while and then slow herself. He didn't blame her for it really, Oats had probably never carried a person around in her entire life so the additional weight probably bothered her about as much as having to listen to said weights orders. Letting Oats pick the pace Link rummaged around his pockets for lunch.

In his haste to get on the road Link had completely skipped the idea of breakfast, or even cooking up something quick for the days journey. He cursed himself for his own stupidity. The cook fire had been blazing away all night probably, even the creepy double pair of twins had probably eaten before he crawled out of bed to join the rest of the world.

His fingers brushed over a small cluster of fruits and mushrooms. Withdrawing an apple he bit into it and munched, doing his best not to bite off his own tongue or into his cheeks as he chewed on horseback. Such a thing was never reccomended for the beat of the horses steps impaired even casual conversation at a pace faster than walking.

Oats slowed to a trot and then to a walk. Her cream ears pointed straight back towards Link. She was watching him.

A whinny of protest as Link took another bite.

A grin spread links lips as he realized what she wanted. "Oh this?" He took another several bites and Oats snorted after each one, eventually ending with Oats stomping to a halt. Only the core of the apple was left and she even turned her blocky head to eye him. If ever a horse could emote being offended, Oats was that horse.

Link chuckled and slipped from oats saddle and with a little difficulty, as he had never removed the bit from a horses mouth before, offered her the apple core.

Oats snapped it up and crunched, still looking down her long nose at Link with disdain. She had wanted the _whole_ apple. Not just the core.

Before Link would let her thing up more disdainful thoughts, as he was certain she was doing he pulled another apple from his pockets and offered it to her. Oats snapped it up without hesitation and her snide expression never changed.

Link was beginning to wonder if that was just the way her face was then, since Oats always seemed to be staring at something with a perpetual resting-bitch-face. After she had finished chewing and swallowing Link pressed the bit back to Oats lips and she took it between her teeth. He threw himself back into the saddle and was surprised to find Oats responded to his instruction with no hesitation.

A spark of glee burst in his chest. Was this it? The moment of bonding between horse and rider that Link had been awaiting?

He dared not to touch the reigns, for now Link was certain she could sense his thoughts, his heart and soul melding with the mind and body of Oats.

As if sensing her riders affectionate thoughts Oats abruptly turned off the road and headed for a decidedly tasty clump of grass.

"Ack! No, no this way." Link sighed, pulling the reigns to steer her head in the correct direction and Oats turned with little resistance back towards the north bound path. She upped her pace at Links urging and the road resounded with the heavy rhythmic clops of the horses cantering pace.

Had all horses been this .. this sassy before? Spinch seemed to be similar to Oats in that regard, as well as the horse that the twins Darton and Shibo had tamed. They were such perceptive creatures, Link thought. To pick up on the subtle cues of their riders and react as though they were speaking verbally.

Link grinned and patted Oats shoulder. She snorted and swished her tail, ears flicking back to look at him before perking forward once more.

They bypassed monsters with little trouble, Oats kicked up the pace into a gallop to speed past and the slow moving hobgoblins shouted and jeered at his fast fading form. True to word after a few hours of riding they came to a fork in the road for which they continued straight, ignoring the road branch that arched eastward. The bridge loomed just ahead and Oats nervous of heights slowed to a walk.

Link didn't press her, for if he had lived his whole life peacefully in a valley of his own kin, new scenery and animals would probably spook him as well. She had never known a concept as too high up before.

Once past the bridge, they were well into the rolling hills that preceded Kakariko Village. However the road was swallowed by steep cliff walls the further they went on the northward path. The suns light beginning to duck behind the crest of Dueling Peaks casting deep shadows into the small gully.

Oats had been on edge since crossing the bridge and without warning she started, suddenly screaming and bucking though no monsters were in sight. Links body took over before his mind could consider the best possible action. Hitting the ground at a roll, oats charged northward nearly a half mile before coming to a shifty stance'd stop.

With naught but a Moblin club to arm himself with, the next best options were sticks he had collected, Link swiveled to face the unseen enemy.

Yet as Link surveyed the area he found nothing of particular danger. Striding over to the tall grasses he walked through them, picking a once lost green rupee from the tall fronds before stepping back out. Holstering the club Link jogged towards Oats and gripped her reigns to lead her towards the village. It cant have been too much further out and Link was eager to get on with his journey. Not to mention meet this lady 'Impa.'

Oats tossed her head every now and again, grunting nervously even as Link assured here that nothing was amiss and they would let her relax in the safe comfort of the Inn's stables.

Unbeknownst to Link, Oats was unerring with her knowledge of what would be considered safe and what was absolutely dangerous. Her eyes rolled and as she watched the shadows with one eye and kept another on her path forward she nickered quietly. Whatever had been there was gone again, but the presence had yet to dissipate, a looming sense of darkness beyond the coming nightfall. As the sun began to set she spied the flicker of eyes in the dark, glowing red and malicious.

However before Oats could throw another fit Link threw himself into her saddle and with a swift kick sent her galloping towards the city gates.

After passing through Oats skidded to a halt, though she made no noise outside of her labored breathing. Link gasped as he took in the view of the village. They were on a ledge that had a clear view over the lot of buildings, the entire Village was near hidden in the valley between grey stone bluffs. The time was somewhere around dusk and the many villagers were lighting lamps and cook fires within their own homes. Windows were lit orange and yellow and once the sun winked out beyond the horizon, the sunset fireflies rose from their daytime hidey holes to flicker their own natural lights.

Link urged oats to walk and she started down the path. The path itself sloped down at a moderate pace, branching once to a steep hike towards the crest of the bluff walls. He steered her towards the largest building, a pair of guards were posted by stairs that were the elaborate entrance to the building.

He passed a couple shops in an irregularly shaped sort of bazaar. Mainly what appeared to be a seamstress's shop, a few mannequins brandishing what was probably the latest fashion, then past an inn, a smithy's shop, even an apothecary. However he skipped the sightseeing for now, everyone seemed to have turned out the lights in their stores and gone home. All except for the two men standing guard.

Their uniforms were odd, Link mused as Oats approached. Flattened hats tied to their heads with ribbon, the white uniform adorned with the eye of the sheikah. In hand they each held a single tall spear, a red tassel hanging from the blade that fluttered when they lowered their pikes to point at Link.

"Lady Impa will not be seeing visitors until morning. Return then." The man on the left said.

Nodding Link just left the conversation at that. He couldn't feel his ass for how long he had been sitting in this saddle today, the sore spots had been given a brief rest just before arriving but since hopping back on Oats saddle it were as if he had ripped open old wounds.

He pulled Oats to face the inn and spurred her on. It was a grand building if Link had ever seen one. The sloped roof and stairway lit by torches spoke of the elegance and age of the buildings design. Hopping off Oats Link clutched at the saddle straps as his legs bowed out and he nearly collapsed.

Oats found this immensely funny, she raised her lip and bobbed her head a whinny of what really sounded like a horses laugh trumpeting from her. Link blushed, flustered and embarrassed as his own horse mocked him.

Once Links jellied thighs had found the strength to hold him up Link left Oats to sort herself out and wobbled up the steps into the inn. After chatting with the woman behind the counter, she didnt seem too excited though he was a customer, merely pulled a small iron key off the hooks behind her and sent him on his way. He had tried to mention Oats to her but the lady cut him off with a

"Of course you have a horse, how else would you have gotten here. No one walks about anymore."

Up the stairs and around the bend Link hurried off to his room. Inside were a bed and a small wash basin. Really it was more a basin of tile and mortar with a drain that he could plug or unplug to keep the draft out when not in use. A large bucket sat inside the basin and a rag was sitting on its lip.

The only new advancement was the oval shaped reflection framed on the wall. Link eyed it suspiciously. THe mirror however was as un suspicious as could be, and link took a moment to appreciate that he didnt look absolutely horrid. Sure he knew the jist of what he looked like from the reflection of himself in rivers and lakes, the the water was always moving and he never really was able to see the details.

Link did however, look travel worn and his clothes needed a changing. He decided he ought to check out what the seamstress was selling after he spoke with Impa. He emptied his pockets and sighed as he set his frightfully light wallet on the table. He'd probably need to start selling things though. Link just hoped he could sell enough to afford some better boots at least.

Undressing and moving to the wash basin he cleaned away the days work and set about organizing his stock of goods. It was in the organization of all the different mushrooms he had collected that something flickered from the corner of his eye.

He jerked his head in the movements direction but it was still. Nothing else was in the room besides himself and the heap of stuff. Shrugging he assumed one of the crickets he'd snagged a few days ago had escaped its jar.

Tying the mushrooms together by type and sorting them into his pack he paused, the flickering was back, but he dared no scare it off by turning to look. His hands slowed in the tying of the knot and the stuck his tongue out as if in concentration.

A flicker again, darkness, as though a shadow were flitting about the room.

So Link hoped he could spook whatever was causing the shadow into coming out of hiding.

"I can see you." He whispered. Then immediately felt like a crazy person. Just sitting alone in his room. Talking to himself.

The flickering stopped and whatever it was seemed to turn, but there was a distinct lack of definition. Perhaps it was the poorly lit room, Links only lights were the glass oil lanterns that sat one at the table and one by the door.

The figure moved and Link turned to look at the intruder.

But what was _it_?

Link stared in confusion. His own shadow was currently sitting on the bed, the form was stretched so that the head, shoulders and the upper half of the torso were on the wall, yet the legs sat over the edge of the bed frame.

A flicker of red eyes and Links head throbbed for a split second. Something was terribly familiar about those eyes.

"What are you?" Link muttered, rubbing a hand over his face, pinching himself to try and wake up. Yes, he had probably just been so tired he had fallen asleep while organizing his inventory. Or maybe the one of the mushrooms he had touched secretly held mind altering reality bending properties.

The shadow waved its arms around, but nothing about the way the shadows moved explained anything.

Link stared, still not understanding at all. Visibly frustrated the shadow stood, Link's hand went to the hilt end of a branch he was still using as a weapon. Like he was just some heathen barbarian and the shadow's shoulders jerked up and down like it was laughing. It waved an arm and strode towards the wall, the one that held the mirror on it. With an over dramatic fling of its shadowy arms the shadow gesticulated that Link should come over here.

Confused the hero stood, not having a shadow that mimicked his movements was unsettling to say the least. Almost as if his depth perception had suddenly been thrown off. Walking over he stared at the shadows head area. Up close he could see some of the definition of the shadows head. It certainly looked like a shadow of himself, only possessed for some reason or other.

Link had not been paying attention as the Shadow gestured, and when the shadow took a few steps over Links eyes followed, he was studying this new _thing_ after all. So of course when the shadows head disappeared behind the veil of the mirror, Link nearly screamed and punched the mirror.

There, where the shadows head stood, body aligned perfectly with the mirror was a goddess's damned monster.

He drew his stick and the shadow sighed.

"Stop, you'll just destroy the wall. You cant touch me. Not that you ever could really."

Link stared in absolute shock.

"Why is the mirror talking." It was a question but with how flat Links tone was the words formed a statement instead.

The mirror demon rolled its blood red eyes and laughed. "Its not the mirror you backwater child. I'm your shadow."

Link stared at the mirror demon blankly. Sure the mirror demon claimed it was his shadow, but it sure looked like some kind of monster he'd seen in his dreams. Its skin was an ashen grey, not even a human shade, just straight slate grey. Startlingly white hair combined with blood moon red eyes. The whole visage set Links nerves tingling with .. something.

He assumed it was that fight or flight moment before he blacked out and had a dead monster at his feet. Only now the feeling was different, his pulse still raced but his body did not suddenly decide to smash the mirror to bits. 

"Right." Link said, he reached out with a stick and poked pointier end of the stick into the center of the shadows 'belly.'

"Ow." The mirror demon rolled its eyes and for what link assumed, since the shadow had no real definition, crossed its arms. "You think you could kill me with a stick? Really? You couldn't hit me with a sword if your life depended on it."

At this both Link and the mirror demon paused, Link could feel an oncoming headache and eyed the mirror strangely. "You remember who I am?"

The shadow shrugged. "I think I used to. I know that sometimes I feel like I remember everything since the dawn of time, but then its gone and I'm just your shadow again."

Link nodded and set his 'weapon' along side the other sticks.

"What I do know, is you need to ditch those twigs and get yourself a real sword again." 

Link shot him a glare. "What you think I don't know that? I cant find a better weapon to save my life."

The shadow nodded, "Well you can apparently, you're not dead yet."

Link only glared harder. "So are you going to be hanging around all night or will you try to kill me in my sleep?"

The shadow shook its–his?–head. "I'm just a shadow, hell the only reason I can talk is because I've got enough magic in me to use this mirror. Most any reflection would work but you never care to look in the rivers and lakes you go by."

An idea popped into Links head. Grinning he moved to the mirror, close enough to pick it off the wall. An action which he did. Immediately he blushed as removing and tilting the mirror as he had done, revealed that his shadow, was much similarly dressed as Link was. Clad only in a ragged pair of trousers. 

The mirror, Link noted there after, was much less a mirror and more like a portal. A lens of truth perhaps, and the invisible shadow of Link was ashen grey right down to the tips of his toes. Scars crisscrossed the mans body and before Link would let any more of the imagery settle in his mind he tilted the mirror back up.

The shadows arms were definitely crossed. Though he was now smirking at Link. "Liked what you saw huh? Didn't think you were such a pervert."

Link blushed. "That's not what I intended!" Snapping at the mirror Link fought and lost the battle of the blush. His face was red, right up to the tips of his ears. "I meant to just turn this thing around so you would be quiet!" 

The shadow laughed, but the sound was muffled when Link turned the mirror away. "Alright alright I'll leave you alone." The shadow took a deep breath to calm his laughter and sighed. "Don't drop this thing, I'm no merchant but I'm sure mirrors are a luxury item. I don't think you've got enough rupees to even buy yourself some fresh clothes. 

Hanging the mirror back on its hook Link gave his shadow one more glare before returning to the table. bundling together a few more items he sorted them back into his pack and blew out the lanterns. 

"Good night hero." The shadow sing-songed from the mirror.

Link had half a mind to bust the damn chunk of glass but snuffed out his frustrations by lying down and burying himself under the covers. Whatever. This whole thing would be explained away by Impa in the morning. She probably knew how to get rid of this _thing_ in his shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case I didn't mention it. Because I didn't. There are going to be a ton of spoilers and its essentially part walk-through for Breath of the Wild. If you've never played and don't want the surprises ruined. Don't read it. If you've never played and cant then enjoy with some spoofed sections. For example I'm 100% certain that no inn in the game lets you have your own room. In fact every inn just has beds along the walls of their one main room. Which is weird. So I say people get their own rooms. With complimentary 'showers' and shit like that. No not all of the things the characters say are 100% accurate. But its close. Its fanfiction. fuck off.


	3. Mission

Light streamed into Links face the moment the sun crested the bluffs surrounding Kakariko Village. This was the exact same moment that the whispers returned in a cacophony of white noise. Groaning he buried his head under his pillow to try and muffle the sounds, but of course they did not quiet. Because apparently Link was crazy and the whispers were inside his own mind.

Speaking of creepy things like whispers no one else could hear.

Sliding the cuckou feather pillow off his head Link lifted his head enough to look around the room.

Nope.

No creepy weird shadow-self hanging around.

Covers pulled off Link hurried to the mirror then with caution peered into his own reflection.

Completely normal as well.

Link eyed the glass suspiciously, even pulled it off the wall to check behind it. Yet there was nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing with thinly veiled relief Link got his things together and with a final suspicious glance to the mirror stepped out into the hallway. He thumped down the stairs and to his dismay the same lady was working the front counter.

She didnt even look at him. "Your mare's around back, fetch her at your leisure."

Nodding his thanks Link thrust the door open and stepped out into the morning light. Kakariko Village was rousing all at once. Cuckous yowled and crowed from all over town apparently. As Link looked around he even spotted one just sitting on the roof of someones house. The seamstress was setting up her mannequins and it looked like the smith was getting a new shipment of arrows heads in.

This was a rather pleasant town Link thought to himself. If the whispering of the dead would just leave him alone he could almost imagine that this was just a regular day of his life, one where he wasn't the hero and could just exist in peace with all these people.

However duty always came calling. Turning to the largest of all the buildings Link strode over.

The guard had to have changed sometime during the night or early morning hours, because the moment he was within ten feet of them the two guards visibly flinched with shock and anger.

"Hey you there! How dare you trespass upon Lady Impas abode!" The right guard shouted, a finger pointed aggressively at him.

The second guard paled suddenly as his eyes caught sight of the Sheikah Slate hooked to Links hip. "No.. Is that a Sheikah Slate? B-But then that would mean you are... No, it's not possible. Can it be?"

Having caught onto what his coworker was saying the right guard suddenly bowed at the waist in a very unfamiliar yet formal seeming manner. "Please forgive us for behaving so rudely." He stood up straight and gestured towards the tall stairway. "Of course we have heard the legends from Lady Impa herself. Please, friend... Go ahead and step inside."

The two parted and Link started up the stairs. The whispers were growing louder in his head, a thrum of voices that sounded like some spooky bubbling brook of souls.

Link was so distracted he nearly missed the girl polishing the floor boards by the door.

That is until she noticed him first and yelled. "A man?!"

Link started and looked at her, unsure of how to respond to such a random outburst of observation.

"Huh? Is that–?! Its a Sheikah Slate!"

He sighed and nodded, there sure was a lot of fuss over the weird block of stone and lights. He could barely respond before she was speaking again.

"Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about ? What was his name? Li.. Lin.. Umm.."

Link was about to utter his own name to help her before she cut him off again and he shut his mouth, feeling much like a fish in a pond.

"Oh, it's not that I forgot.. I'm just bad with speaking. As for me, my name is Pa.. Paaayy... Oh! My name is Paya!"

Link very much had to agree with this girl. She was terrible at conversation, anything involving names she messed up as well as any time for allowing the other party to speak. He tried not to let his growing irritation at their conversation show on his face. So he screamed with his eyes instead, looking from Paya, to the door and back again, hoping she would get the message.

She didnt of course, and wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead, a small grin on her face as though just saying her own name had caused her maximum effort. "Phew! I got it out... I know it should be easy, saying my own name and all. I'm so... sorry. Anyway my grandmother's been awaiting your return ever since I was little. Plea.. Please hurry inside."

Link stared at the woman, utterly confused by her internal struggle but didn't say anything to her, just nodded his thanks and turned towards the door. The moment he opened the door at the far end of the room an old woman was sitting delicately on a tall stack of pillows. She wore a straw hat with a wide round brim and decorative pieces hung from it, swaying with her movements in a very graceful refined manner.

Lifting her eyes she smiled at the sight of link. "So you're finally awake.. It has been quite a long time time Link."

Link stepped closer unsure of who this lady was to him. "I'm quite much older now Link... but you remember me don't you?"

He stared long and hard at the lady atop the pillows and suddenly felt rather rude. He had no idea who she was.

It must have shown on his face for Lady Impa asked, "What is the matter? You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes.. They lack the light of familiarity." Lady Impa sat up straighter "It is I, courageous one. Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa?"

Link stared at her, a sudden heat crossing his face as he reddened with shame. He shrugged and looked down, throat dry as the desert he couldn't utter a word now, when earlier he couldn't get one in edge wise with the girl Paya.

A silence large as an elephant filled the room before Lady Impa suddenly sat forward with attention. "I see.. So you have lost your memory. Well, it matters not. In fact, that may actually be a blessing in disguise for the time being."

"Dearest Link... Please come a bit closer."

Link obeyed and felt the shadows walk with him. It was a weird sensation yet Link dared not to look at the shadow he might be making on the floor or wall somewhere. Yet with the sensation the whisper of voices that drowned his sub-conscience dimmed into silence.

Lady Impa began again, "A hundred years ago.. Yes.. A hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you and.. You fell, Princess Zelda's final wish was to hide you away and place in a sacred slumber. And then all alone.. Alone she went to face Ganon. Before Princess Zelda went to nobly meet her fate.. She entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you."

A shadow bent in the corner of Links eye. He tried and failed to not glance to his left. There on the wall was the shadow of himself, watching with what he assumed were crossed arms. Whether it was just the flickering firelight of the shadow itself, the shadow suddenly seemed to shake with anger.

Impa eyed Link oddly but did not take her eyes off him and Link returned the eye contact. He wanted to interrupt the story, to ask about the talking shadow that was exposed by mirrors. To have her remove it. Yet suddenly he didn't want anyone to know of the shadow, as though some integral part of him would be broken if the shadow was suddenly gone. Link was afraid of Impa seeing the shadow, so he glued his eyes to hers, forcing her to look at him and not the shadow pacing up and down the length of the wall.

So he said nothing and nodded to Lady Impa as though transfixed by her words rather than the possibility of the shadow being discovered.

"I have been waiting 100 years to deliver the princess's message. HOWEVER!"

Links stomach knotted with anxiety, sweat beading upon his brow.

"These words, which the princess risked her life to leave you... Well, if you are to hear them... You must be prepared to risk your life as well. But I am afraid that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories. I leave the choice to you. When you are ready to receive the princess's message, return to me."

Link stared at Lady Impa then, unsure of what to say. Impa seemed finished with her speech and lowered the brim of her hat.

"I am.. ready Lady Impa." Link stared at the brim of her hat until it raised, a sparkle in Impas eyes she patted her lap and chuckled to herself.

"Not a memory to your name, yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You have not changed one bit. Once a hero, always a hero." She folded her hands on her lag and sighed. "Very well. Since you have lost your memory , I will recount for you all that has happened..."

She recounted the ancient tale of Calamity Ganon, how Hyrule had been extremely advanced and the creation of the towers, the divine beasts, the guardians and all the plans to destroy the forever resurrecting Calamity Ganon. It all sounded much like the tale the kings ghost had told him before, only this one had a better ending to it since everything had worked out in the end.

"A hundred years ago.. in preparation for the foretold revival of Ganon, we strove to follow the lead of our ancestors of 10,000 years prior. But.. In the end... Despite our best efforts and careful planning, we underestimated his power. In order to avoid ever making that grave mistake again, the princess left you these words. 'Free the four divine beasts.' That is what she said."

She must have taken Links obviously confused stare as a question since she continued thereafter.

The four divine beasts are the ancient Sheikah weapons wielded by the four Champions who Ganon defeated. Vah Rudania, Vah Medoh, Vah Ruta, and Vah Naboris. It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon without the power of the divine Beasts to help you. You must infiltrate the Divine Beasts that were stolen away by Ganon 100 years ago and bring them back to our side. More information about these Divine beasts can be found by locating the four races scattered across Hyrule."

At her words the sheikah slate seemed to hum with energy. Pulling it from its hook Link looked at the glassy face. It was dark, only squiggly lines and a small spot where Link had gained a piece of map were visible. He looked closer, four glowing yellow dots had added themselves to the black expanse.

An odd pinging echoed from the slate and a tab lit up but link ignored it as Impa spoke again.

"The Slate will guide you on your way. You must go wher it tells you and meet with each leader there... It seems to me that your Sheikah Slate is not yet complete. The device the Princess left you is your guide and also your memory. Now, lets see.. Someone at the research lab in Hateno Village might be able to help you..."

A new light blipped onto the slates face, the other four dissipated.

"The location shining on the eastern edge is Hateno Village. It is a small village... one of the very few places that avoided suffering significant damage during the Great Calamity."

Another echoing pinging sound and the tab flashed once more.

"You cannot turn back now. Follow your heart and seize your destiny!" She seemed fiery and fully of energy in that moment, yet as she was limited by her body Impas energy tired her and she lowered her eyes.

Seeing Impas exhaustion Link bowed slightly, as the guards outside had done and turned to leave. Paya came rushing in and began rubbing at the floor boards indoors now. Briefly Link wondered if she had been eaves dropping outside but at the sight of his shadow waving at him Link hurried to leave, lest Paya spotted the moving shadow.

His mind was in turmoil now. There was so much he didn't know, so much he was expected of and now he was pledged to a massively daunting quest. Their conversation had lasted for several hours, and now the sun was high in the sky. At the foot of the stairway the guards paid Link no mind, His eyes drifted ahead where he spotted a man painting with broad strokes at a canvas, a few bento boxes were sat next to him and Link was idly reminded that he had not eaten before leaving the Inn this morning.

Striding over Link was curious what the man was painting. for he made great sweeps of his brush and then pressed his thumb to the sky to measure some far away formation. Behind the man was a prayer statue, so at the very least Link could walk by and take a peek at the mans painting.

Hm? Are you.. Sorry to bother you but are you a fellow traveler?"

Link looked at the white haired man, his long hair was in a bun that stood straight up of his head like a paintbrush.

"As for me, I just lo~ove art. In fact, I'm travelling the world in search of beautiful landscapes. Just between you and me... I hear there's a great fairy fountain somewhere near this village, I hear its breathtakingly beautiful.

Link was enthralled. Fairies? Near here? No way.

"Aesthetics aside, they also say the place can bestow some kind of mysterious power on people... However since I'm an outsider I cant get anyone to tell me any more details than that. These villagers never leave the safety of their village, so travelers like me are treated with suspicion."

The hero nodded, he could understand that, everyone but Lady Impa and that odd girl Paya had so far treated him with distaste and an arms length courtesy.

"But I wont give up! Oh, and if I manage to find out anything, I'll be sure to let you know."

Link grinned and thanked the man. Now that Link could see the canvas face he could easily tell that the man was a magnificent painter. It was a lifelike image of Impas massively grand house.

However now was not a time for exploration, Link bid the painter farewell and hurried to his room at the Inn. He swept up his supplies and nearly leapt out of his skin when the shadow barked from the mirror.

"Hey! Are you seriously going to go running around doing errands for these people? You don't even know them!"

Link dropped the pot lid he was currently using as a shield with a loud thump. "Agh!" link whirled around, tree branch at the ready.

Spotting the shadow glaring at him from the looking glass.

"They need my help though." Link sputtered in protest, lowering the stick.

"You don't even know them. How can you trust them?"

Link growled at him, "They know me, and I dont know you either so how can I trust you?"

The shadow glared harder, red eyes glinting. "They _say_ they know you, and I am your shadow! I'm there through thick and thin and I have always been there! What can these people say to that?"

Link crossed his arms and glared right back at the mirror demon. "Until I get my memories back I'll never know for certain. So if this Lady Impa says she can help me find my memories I'm gonna go with that." Link smirked. "And you're along for the ride then."

The shadow's glare softened but he seemed to bristle as Link stepped closer.

"And since you are, I'll take this with me, so you know.. you're not stuck to talking to me through puddles and cups of water." Link's smirk broke into a small smile as he touched the small mirrors frame and the shadow blushed at the fond tone.

"Whatever _hero_."

From there on Link hurried in the rest of his packing, tucked the mirror away in his pack and set the key to the room on the counter. The lady didn't seem any more pleased or irritated than she had last night and for that Link was grateful. With a quiet farewell Link set about locating his mare.

Oats of course was displeased by her accommodations. Link found her a few levels up on the hillside. A stall, bedded with hay and a bucket of grains to one side with water to the other held Oats. She looked absolutely livid as Link showed up, immediately snorting, huffing and pawing at the ground with displeasure.

At first Link thought she was upset due to her treatment over night, yet as he slipped inside the stall and strapped on her saddle and bridle he realized what she wanted. Directly across from her stall was a small planted field of carrots.

Rolling his eyes Link patted Oats' thick neck. "Ok ok I'll get you one."

She immediately leaned her shoulder into Link crushing him against the stall's wall, her neck arched so she could give him the stink eye.

"O-Or two! Did I say one? I definitely meant _two_ carrots for Oats." Link grinned at his horse and led her by the reigns towards the man plucking weeds from the loamy black soil.

Link called out and the man stood with a small smile. "Yes do you need something?"

Oats nodded her head vigorously, jerking Links arm up and down with it.

The man eyed Link suspiciously. "Say you look familiar, kind of like that swordsman from the great calamity."

Link grinned at him. "Yep! That's me."

The man paused, then burst out laughing. "Ahaha sure you are. You see the great hero would have a sword, the sword that seals the darkness, though my grandfather told me that the hero didn't just train with the sword, he fortified his body.. with Carrots! Swift carrots! .. That's what he said anyways. Well you sure do like your jokes huh? Here have one."

A carrot was thence pulled from the ground and thrust in Links face.

Oats nickered softly, her eyes fixed to the carrot. Before Link held the orange tuber for more than a moment Oats thrust her muzzle over and snapped the carrot up, she spit it out immediately because of the bit between her teeth. With a swift motion Link pulled the metal from her mouth and offered the carrot once again.

She crunched it up like no tomorrow and seemed to be much happier than before, though she whinnied quietly, as if reminding him about the second aforementioned carrot.

"If you want any more go to my old ladys shop." The man chuckled and set about his work once more.

Hopping on Oats' back Link patted her again. "We can get the second carrot when we return. I promise."

Oats tossed her head and began a moody stomping gait back up the hill and down the road they can come from before. Oats seemed to be less spooked about the rocky path now that it was day time, the wind was smooth and gentle, tousling Links hair and ruffling Oats' mane and tail. They were just barely down the mountain when Link spotted something he had missed the night before.

A giant round.. root looking... tree creature was standing on the side of the road and whimpering to itself.

"Once a hero always a hero huh?" The shadow quipped from the mirror in his pouch. "More like a bleeding heart if you ask me."

Link shushed his mirror demon turned pet and slowed Oats to a stop alongside the sad lump of foliage.

"Are you ok?" Link called out to it.

Oats reared as the massive creature turned to Link and cried, "Shalaka?! You! You can see me?"

Link glanced around and nodded, "Yeah? I can."

Immediately the creature began waving its arms and bouncing in place, a song of 'shalaka' coming from its tree mouth. "It's been 100 years since anyone has been able to see me! I'm Hetsu, and I need your help!"

Link nodded, an uncertain feeling growing in his stomach, apparently a lot of things happened 100 years ago.. conveniently 100 years ago.

"Those monsters over there stole my beloved maracas!" Hetsu sniffled and slumped, "They ran over behind those rocks, but I cant use my magic without my maracas... shoko.. Please help get my maracas back!"

A sense of justice burst within Links heart and he nodded, "I'll get them back right now!"

Link threw himself back onto Oats, a motion she found incredibly distasteful yet she wheeled about with little more protest and started for the rocks the tree man had pointed towards.

Despite his sudden adrenaline rush for a fight Link still heard the shadow grumble, "Oh yeah, they're gonna drop like flies. You're going into battle with branches and clubs for weapons Link. What the hell are you doing?"

Link shushed the mirror, Oats slowed to a trot around the mouth of the rocky tunnel. Link could see that on the other side of the tunnel were three blue skinned Hobgoblins. His heart pounded like a trapped birds yet still link hopped from the saddle and crouched down, sneaking towards the trio. The mirror demon was frantically hissing warnings and reprimands which Link ignored in favor of pulling the boko club from his back to hold it at the ready.

What happened next was a blur. Link could only remember snippets of the battle, that the monsters never landed a hit on him, and that by the time he came out of his red haze he was repeatedly slamming the splintered end of his club into the broken skull of the third monster. The other two lay behind him in motionless deformed heaps of flesh.

The mirror demon was silent now. Yet a clicking sound drew Links attention to a purple eyed chest atop a look out post. His boots were heavy now, legs tired and fingers limp. The broken club slipped to the ground and Link forced himself up the ladder.

Inside the chest he found the stolen Maracas. A quick hop back down and onto Oat's saddle the trio trotted back to where Hetsu stood jumping with excitement.

Link offered the instruments to Hetsu and the great tree creature cried out with glee."Shala-Kala! Those are.. Those are my maracas! Please give them to me." The beast began to dance about but faltered almost immediately.

Link raised an eyebrow, he could feel gore drying on his clothes and desperately wanted to get to the stables, or at least to a river before the sun fully set.

"The Korok seeds inside my maracas are gone! how am I supposed to play my music now? If I just had one Korok seed I could sing, dance, and use my powers to help you.. You see I have the power of inventory expansion!So let me know if you find any Korok seeds

Link nodded and bade the creature farewell. From Oat's back he waved and the trio resumed their trip towards Hateno Village. For once Oats didnt seem to protest and took them down the trail quickly. Where the road forked after the bridge they headed east. A few monsters were creeping along the roadside but Oats hurried past before they could jump out and attack.

Several broken down ancient machines littered the country side and Link hoped none of them would awaken, Approaching a place, his mind flickered with the thought, 'Fort Hateno' almost instantly after approaching the ancient fort walls oats tossed her head with nervousness. Link patted her withers and urged her onward. The sun was reaching the horizon too quickly for Links taste and hoped there would be some place to camp, since it seemed there would be no stables or houses nearby.

After passing through the gate a cook fire was off to the right side of the road with a dark skinned hylian sitting against the tree nearest the fire. Relief hit link before he could help it and nudged Oats towards the man on the ground.

"Heya! My name's garill. Come to see Fort Hateno, I take it?"

Link shrugged, "Mainly passing through."

"Well its definitely worth seeing," Garill grinned, a sparkle in his eyes. "Fort Hateno was the last line of defense between Hateno Village and the awful tragedy all those years ago. Everyone's got to come and pay their respects at least once in life right?"

Link nodded and looked back to the crumbling wall. Again a piece of history he had been apart of and had forgotten. The need to regain his memories pushed Link to bow to the man, then to the wall and thrust himself back into the saddle.

His mind was in turmoil again, and the whispers of long dead souls he had failed 100 years ago cresendoed in his brain. Link spurred Oats onward, hoping she was paying more attention to the road before them than he could currently offer himself. Why couldn't he remember anything? Why had he failed the first battle?

Rain drops splattered his cheeks.

Or was he crying?

Link looked up from Oats' golden yellow mane and hoped they were still going in the right direction. two bluff walls lined the road now, ahead was a field filled with crumbling stone walls, some still intact enough to form partial archways or corners where the corner stone had yet to fail the abandoned buildings. The road forked and Oats slowed, unsure of their path now. A tree with a beehive sat behind the signs that depicted where each path would lead.

Riding up close enough link read 'Hateno village' pointing to the left and to the right.. an 'Equestrian Riding Center.' Pulling on the reigns Link stared up into the bruised purple and blue sky. flashes of light hidden deep within its depths told of lighting and a surely terrible storm was sure to hit them any minute now.

The buildings were decrepit and sure to be full of monsters, a risk he didn't want to chance all night through. Oats whinnied in protest at riding the night through. Her body was tired after the trek and demanded rest.

Pushing on Oats thundered down the path, spurred on not only by her rider, but the terrifying rumble of the storm at their heels. Their path twisted and turned, monsters lurked behind nearly every rock and bush until a small forest enshrouded them, branches turned into reaching arms with crooked fingers and the trunks of trees depicted snaggle toothed demons.

Eyes rolling and mouth frothing she thundered past and up a hill. It was only at the sight of a pitchfork and fire lit lantern that she came to a muddy screeching stop.

"Halt!" shouted the farmer. "Who are you! I demand answers!. If you're up this late you're probably up to no good!"

Links heart pounded, ghosts of people he hadn't saved flickered in the corners of his eyes and he could barely stutter out. "I-I'm a traveler.. We're looking for Hateno Village?"

Oats chewed her bit and pawed the ground, ears flicking about as she shifted nervously.

"Hrm? You certainly do appear to be a hylian like the rest of us... Hylians are Generally good folk, so.. sorry for getting all worked up."

Link couldn't maintain eye contact with the man, not when it looked like his face melted into the skulls of long dead warriors and citizens he had failed to protect. Was he going crazy?

Whatever the man said next was lost in the commotion of whispers inside his own head. Only noticing once the man had gestured towards the inside of the village that Link bowed his head and urged Oats into the town. The rain was still falling heavily and his body felt cold as the dead that whispered in his head. The Village was a blur before his eyes. Spotting the inn at the far end of the village Link left Oats in the available stall. Immediately she shook off the water in a small shower that disturbed the ass beside her and began munching on the offered hay bale at the back, nice and dry and safe from the rain.

Link hurried up the stairs and inside. To the left was the inn keeper. Very few words were exchanged, only enough to secure a room. She pointed and pale blue eyes followed, boot tromping unsteadily down the hall. As the lock clicked in the door behind him Link felt a substantial weigh slip from his shoulders. The thud of his bag startled him and he bent to retrieve the mirror from his pack, the frenzy of trembling fingers calmed slightly when red eyes stared into his own. 

"Hey I'm fine look, Mirrors not broken you're ok."

_'You're ok, everything's going to be ok..'_

Links head throbbed horribly and he placed the mirror on the table, propped up so his shadow could peer through it. Yanking the shirt from his torso Link tossed it aside and hurried to bathe and change. The coming sleep an immense relief as the storm raged outside.

As soon as his body was horizontal Link felt himself slipping away into the darkness, the blanket askew and pillow too far for him to bother fetching. He almost missed the words of his shadow in the mirror.

"You're ok Link," The shadow muttered softly, "Its quiet now."

The commotion in Links head calmed slowly and once he let his eyes close he was out like a light.


End file.
